Waking Up
by sevenfivetwo
Summary: Everyone has a dream. And everyone dreams when they sleep. But for this lovable hylian, it's a little of both. WARNING: Major shonen-ai, slight yaoi, and somewhat fluffy. Don't like, don't look. R&R. *Ike/Link* ONE-SHOT.


"Waking Up"  
By animefan752

Yay! Second fanfic!

You know how I said this was yaoi, but not really? Yeah, well, there's a little of fluff in here too! Just wanted to tell you that before hand. And about the _hurt/comfort_ thing? Yeah, well, I think they should have a fluff genre, 'cause _hurt/comfort_, has the _hurt_ part. Yeah...the story doesn't have much of that. Haha.

Also, I didn't know what to rate it, because it doesn't really go _that_ far (the beginning), but they're still, y'know...? "kissin"?

_Credits_ to:

(c)Nintendo :D  
(c)Masashiro Sakurai :)  
(c)Everyone else in the Nintendo business x)

Because the characters are NOT MINE. No, no, no, no, NO. NOT AT ALL! Otherwise there'd be a _lot_ of complaints on the characters.

Other than that, I hope you like it and thanks for viewing!

* * *

~~~  
LINK

My face flushed, my body trembling, my mind in a frenzy. I couldn't think straight. All I knew was that these pecks I felt on my neck made my body grow hot.

Whenever the pecks travel to a different spot, the ones that were left are warm and moist. I shiver in delight.

"Ahh...a-a, waa..." Moans escaped my lips as I throw my arms around the terribly good kisser. We stood in the middle of my room, alone. And that was perfectly fine with me.

He slipped his own arms around my waist, pulling our bodies closer. When we actually touched, I gasped. Although it sounded more like a moan.

I saw him smirk as he worked himself down to my collarbone. He nipped at it, leaving pink moist marks as he reaches his hands to my butt. I felt my face redden, beads of sweat falling off it.

I close my eyes, letting myself free of any doubts or stress. Letting myself fall into his wonderful arms. As I do so, he slides his humid tongue across my neck and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Nnnhhghhhmmmm...!!"

His hands finally reach my ass, giving me this sudden pang to fling myself on him. We crash on the floor in a very inappropriate way, tangling with each other.

"Hahhh...I'm...unhhh s-sorry..." I breathe into his tan ear. I couldn't see his expression, but I did hear him say,

"It's 'k."

I lay on top of him in an awkward position, our legs and arms coiled. Ike's hands still rested on my bottom. He groped it and I moaned without meaning to.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him grin.

"How about switching spots?" he asked politely. I didn't know how to answer; his question sounded sarcastic. But I nod anyway. He smiles, and we flip swiftly.

Sly. He was sly; I could barely tell we even changed but before I knew it, he was on top and I was on bottom. His big body towered over me, blocking out the light on the ceiling. The way he looked at me with those dark, navy blue eyes, he looked lustful. He looked wanting, demanding.

Like I was just gonna give him what he wants. I scoff and he flashes a grin at me.

"You wanna play this game? Well alrighty then." I say in the most luscious-sounding voice as I could. I was guessing it worked, because the grinning indigo-haired mercenary on top of me reacted in a lovely way.

He crushed his lips against mine. And in a greedy fashion, at that.

It was sudden to me. I gasped, opening my mouth for his impatient tongue to slip inside. For a second I almost didn't care.  
He was good.

Our tongues wrestle, saliva dripping off the tips.

"Nhhhmhh...mnnhh!"

Hotter and hotter, my face. I wrap my arms around him once again, weaving my fingers in his locks as if I was trying to distract myself. Well, it didn't work.  
But this one, sudden pang in my head did catch my attention for a moment. I didn't want to feel pain. I ignored it and went back to kissing.

Feeling my heart skip a beat, the mercenary kissed me passionately. At the same time did he rip the tie of my undershirt right off. Causing everything else I wore to just fall beneath me. I didn't care.

My eyes close, disappearing into some type of trance. I left myself to wander in my mind. Was this heaven? I bet it feels like this. Wait. Am I even dead? And if I'm not, how long would it take before I do die? Because it sure does feel like I am dying right now.

Wait for it.

I feel myself run out of air, like I really _am_ dying. My throat ran dry, my lungs became empty, and my conscience begs me to breathe. It truly was 'breath taking'.

Sadly, but thankfully, our lips parted, both of us panting heavily. Gulping air at the sudden thought of how to breathe again.

My head pounded. I shake it off, thinking it must've come from loss of air.

Just then, when we had enough oxygen, we locked lips a second time. We were engrossed with this...kissing. I mean, well, _I_ couldn't get enough of it, anyway.

His velvet cape getting in my way, I jerk it aside along with his dull blue shirt. I unbuttoned it impatiently, as if there were no tomorrow. The tall, tan, and very handsome man agreed, helping me strip.

"Hmmmnnn...nhnmmhnhm..."  
Another moan flies out of my lips.

I cling onto the mercenary, dragging his shirt completely off. Under it?

Hot.

He had a nice build, and it was all..._mine_. I giggle. And he smiles. (Even though it's difficult if you're kissing someone with 'tongue'.)

As he does, the pain in my head came back and I groan. I couldn't tell how Ike reacted; it was one big blur. I couldn't tell what was happening.

My head. It continued to ache once more, my temples throbbing. Everything seemed to disappear. My head gave me so much pain; I couldn't feel him on me. I couldn't feel his lips. His tongue. It was like he just up and left.

Man, I _so_ didn't feel pleasure.

I felt nauseous; everything I tried to look at ended up making my headache worse. The colors, they annoyed me. I close my eyes to a squint, groping around for the man that would make me feel better.  
Nothing touches my fingers.

"Gruuuaaghhhh..." I groan. There were no words to say when you're in pain, just some grunts, huh?

In my head, it was all 'whish-washy'. One minute, I'm with Ike, and then the next minute, I'm alone and in agony. I groan a third time, the headache making my head feel two sizes too small, and my brain two sizes too big.  
Ugh, the pain. My temples pound again.

When I thought the headache was going to get worse--to just make my head explode--it disappears. Poof, just like that. My head wasn't light anymore, but heavy, like it's supposed to be.

"Huh...? What?" I say, sounding a lot groggier than I remember.

I know I'm lying down still, 'cause I can feel it. I'm on my side, like whenever I go to bed.--Wait. What?

I wanted to open my eyes, but I felt as if opening my eyes would blind me; the light would be too bright. Not just that, but I felt my eyelids stuck to me like glue. As if I couldn't open them anyway.

I yawn, and I wonder to myself, 'Have I been asleep?' Because all this felt way too much like a morning.

A cold, morning-like breeze flew in through the window, and I bundle up in a blanket I just noticed was on me.

_Was_ this a morning?

Realizing I couldn't fall into my dreams like I could with Ike, I force my eyes open. At first everything was really bright and sunny, making me squint, but I adjust and finally see everything.

_Clearly._

"Morning," he said to me, smiling with that, you-had-a-good-dream-didn't-you look.

I greet him back reluctantly, still taking it all in.

_It was a dream._

"It was a dream..." I murmur absent-mindedly.

"What was a dream, hon?" he asks calmly, holding me in his arms. I cuddle against his chest--which apparently wasn't covered by a shirt whatsoever, resulting a gasp and a wild blush that probably reached the ends of my pointed hylian ears. I almost forgot about my dream completely at the sight.

"I...I don't know." I blink several times, still taken aback from the (shirtless and so very hot Ike) fact that it was a dream.

"Whatever you say," he coos. Hugging me tightly, he breathes in the scent of my hair. I giggle at the warm puff of carbon dioxide through my conditioned dirty blonde locks.

I smile. I smile because maybe it wasn't so bad to be awake. My dream is right here, so what's the problem?

_Nothing was._

"I..." Words trail from my lips, Ike looking at me with warm, caring eyes that make me just freeze in place.

"...I was dreaming about us."

He smiles and hugs me as if I could just fall out of his grip and disappear. And at that exact moment did I smile back, thinking how I could possibly ever miss out on any moment with him. He's my dream guy. Us together like this, was anything a person could ever dream of.

* * *

Didja like it? Didja? _Didja?_ I know, I know. I didn't do such a great job on the "describing" part in the beginning, but oh well. I don't want to change it. (Maybe.)


End file.
